


A Big Misunderstanding

by SpaceKatEyes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Little bit of blood, M/M, Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKatEyes/pseuds/SpaceKatEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, insignificant, misunderstanding became a big problem for the two of Ikebukuro's finest. And I, Shinra Kishitani, will tell you just what happened to the two most amazing people I know! Let's see, it started off with Izaya's client, if I remember correctly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Durarara Shizaya ff~! This was a prompt from Rikka-tan! She wanted something fluffy with Shizaya, so I tried to give it to her. I hope it's okay!

0-Shinra-0

A simple, insignificant, misunderstanding became a _big_ problem for the two of Ikebukuro's finest. And I, Shinra Kishitani, will tell you just what happened to the two most amazing people I know!  
  
Let's see, it started off with Izaya's client, if I remember correctly...

0-Izaya-0

I was on my way to see another one of my client's on a, what I thought was a normal day. As I walked down the semi-crowded sidewalk, I spotted the vacant shop the man asked me to meet him in. Not really the best place I would have chosen. But he's just a silly human after all~!  
  
" Hello~! How very nice of you to show up early! Saves me waiting time! Now, what is it you wanted of me?" The man had been vague to say the least on the phone, but it's nothing I can't handle on my own. Said guy spun around, as if I'd surprised him. His stance said it all, this guy was terrified~! I wonder why? Is my presence to much for him to handle~? I know it must be hard to be able to cope with meeting such a God to the humans~! He closed the gap that separated us and stared down at me with wild eyes, full of fear and nervousness. Keeping my smirk on my face, I glared at him, the hand in my pocket moving over my flick blade, as his grubby hands roughly grabbed my shoulders.  
  
" You know exactly what I want! Where is the money you owe us! If I don't get that money, they'll kill me!" A laugh slipped out at his desperation and my head fell to the side.  
  
" Not my problem~. If you need this money so much, find it yourself. It's not my fault your boss made a bad deal with me~." You could see the disappointment all over his face. This turns out to be a good observation~!  
  
" You fucking bastard! Hand over the money or I'll make you hand it over!" I clutched the knife in my pocket, fully intending to use it.  
  
" I'm not sure you know who your messing with here~! You're not going to force me to do anything. But I'll give you one chance to change your mind about this, just because I feel bad for you~! Isn't that nice of me! All you have to do is make a little deal with me and we'll all be happy." He paused for a second, thinking it thought before drawing to a terrible decision. The man grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me closer.  
  
" Shut up!" I could feel his breath blow over my face and resisted gagging in disgust. My, my~! Someone needs to brush!  
  
A loud smash made my client drop me in shock, and I also jumped to the side. We both stared at the metal trash can laying in the middle of the empty shop, glass surrounding it. Wait! T-trash can? Again, both of us looked over to the smashed glass in horror. There, a very angry, Shizuo stood, fists clenched at his sides. What is he mad about?  
  
" Sh-shizuo Heiwajima?" The man backed up, trying to get as far away from the monster like brute.  
  
" Hello Shizu-chan~! Fancy meeting you here!" I thought we made a promise to stay away from each other because people would expect us to fight? That's why ever since we started dating, people never saw us together, unfortunately. It was strange that I was the one who wanted to make our relationship public, mostly to see people's reactions and to stop hiding it. Shizuo hopped into the shop, landing on the display counter that now had broken glass all over the surface.  
  
" IIIZAAAYYYAA! You fucking bastard!" My eyebrow raised at his curse. What did I do? I can't think of anything. Useless one of my lovely friend's told him a lie~, which I would have to pay them a nice visit.  
  
" What did I do Shizuo?" The blond stomped over to me, face close to mine, his intoxicating smell made me want to kiss him. If only he didn't look so pissed~!  
  
" You know what you did!"

0-Shizuo-0

I was heading over to meet up with Tom when I saw Izaya being held close to some guy. I felt jealously bubble up inside of me and I couldn't control it as I went over, tore up a trash can that was bolted to the ground and chucked it at the shop.  
  
"Hello Shizu-chan~! Fancy meeting you here!" His voice made me even more jealous at how calm it sounded! He looked like he wasn't upset when he was being held like that! That fucking flea! He makes me so pissed!  
  
" IIIZAAAYYYAA! You fucking bastard!" He stared at me, smirk on his face and I wanted to beat up who ever that fucking ass hat who was holding MY Izaya, then go and teach Izaya what it means to cheat on me!  
  
" What did I do Shizuo?" What did I do? Gah! I was face to face with him and wanted to hurt him badly, but at the same time, I wanted to grab him and kiss it better.  
  
" You know what you did!" The flea sighed, giving me a demeaning look.  
  
" If I knew what I did, I wouldn't have asked you Shizuo." Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man crawling closer to the broken window. Fucking thinks he's getting away! Walking over to him, he looked up and tried yelling, but couldn't. Before I could get to him and beat the shit out of the bastard, Izaya stepped in my way. " No Shizuo! I need him. I can't have you getting rid of one of my contacts, now can I~!" Now he's protecting him! Oh someone's gonna get it! I didn't even know I had picked up a empty book case till I had it above my head. Izaya looked down at the man, smiling " I'd leave if you want to continue living." He scrambled to his feet and fled out the window while screaming as he just barely missed getting hit by the book case.  
  
" Fucking flea!" The hole in the glass was now bigger and had people looking in to see what he was running away from.  
  
" Can't we talk about this?" Izaya was backing up towards the hole as well.  
  
" You're a freaking cheater! What else is there?" He paused before blinking and laughing.  
  
" You-you think I- Ahahaha!" He's laughing at me now? Picking up the counter, I watched as Izaya stopped laughing, running out of the shop, me on his tail, throwing the heavy counter at the flea, which he dodged like it was nothing. " Shizu-chan, can't we stop fighting and talk?" He was running backwards now, knife in hand. Like fuck I'd stop and talk! He'd probably cut me! My body moved over to the nearest stop sign uprooting it before running towards Izaya, swinging, wildly. I feel so upset and pissed off at the same time! God, what's wrong with me?  
  
We continued running around till we got to another trash can, which I picked up and threw at the flea, actually hitting him to my surprise. Izaya struggled to get back up and I caught a glimpse at the crimson running down the side of his face, that sight made my heart lurch, but I continued chasing him.  
  
Izaya suddenly stopped, turning around, quickly whipping out his blade, too fast for me to slow down and avoid. A sharp pain cut across my chest and the blood started flowing, fueling my ever present rage. Fucking flea cut me!

0-Izaya-0

I ducked behind a dumpster, quietly watching Shizuo go running off in the other direction. Stupid Shizuo! I didn't want to hurt him, but I needed to get away or we both would have been at this all day long. My eyes looked down at Shizuo's blood on my blade. I'm sorry Shizuo. I didn't want to hurt you. A drop of crimson feel to said blade, out of reflex, my hand shot to the wound on my head. I've only ever got hit by Shizuo once. I guess I really do love the monster.  
  
Standing weakly, I figured that I should stop by Shinra's quickly to get something for my wound. Then find a way to apologize to Shizuo. What fun~!

0-Shinra-0

A crowd of people was gathered around a shop and out of curiosity, I pushed my way into the gathering, watching the scene. To my surprise, Shizuo and Izaya ran out, Shizuo carrying...a...COUNTER over his head? Wait, I thought they said they weren't going to be in public with there romantic relationship in all? It was funny really, when they told Celty and I! I, at first, was shocked and unsure about the whole thing. But they really did work well together, despite their previous hateful interactions. A partnership only they could manage to pull off. Celty warmed up to the idea right away. She's always been quick to accept people though.  
  
As Shizuo and Izaya disappeared down the street, I decided that I should go back home. They'll wind up there in the end anyways, so I might as well be ready with bandages and surgical needle!  
  
Sure enough, there was a knock at my door, and by it's softness, I knew it was Izaya.  
  
" Welcome Izaya! I've been waiting." I walked in, going right to the table, pulling out bandages, wet wash cloth, and peroxide. The informant cautiously walked in, sitting on the couch in front of me. He probably thinks I'm weird for waiting for them to come!  
  
" I'm going to be nice and not ask why you've become such a weirdo~!" Izaya sat still as I cleaned away the blood with the wash cloth before applying the peroxide to the small amount of open flesh. His wounds aren't that bad, but I can't say the same for Shizuo. Snipping the bandage, I carefully wrapped it around his head, tying it in the back.  
  
" I'll get you some aspirin for your pain." I saw Celty in the hallway as I grabbed the bottle, shaking out two of the pain relievers. " Hi Celty! We are going to have a fight in here soon! So if you want to see it you can come out to the living room, where Shizuo should be pretty quick." My love followed me as I returned to Izaya, handing him the pills. He got up while I was gone to grab a glass of water. Now to wait till Shizuo comes here.  
  
" How exactly did you know I was going to be here with injuries?" My head snapped up at his sudden question.  
  
" Oh, lucky guess!" He didn't believe me, but gladly didn't press me quite yet. Just a little longer! Jumping up at the sound of an impatient knock, I looked down to Izaya. " Did I mention that Shizuo would be over as well?" His eyes slitted and he glared at me with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Very clever Shinra~!" I opened the door to find Shizuo holding his chest, blood dripping to the ground. A sigh passed my lips as I knew that he'd be the one worst off.  
  
" Come on in Shizuo!" The blond stepped in and I quickly locked the door, making sure that they talked things though. Izaya took this time to pop his head up and smile at Shizuo. This should be fun.  
  
They both stared at each other, Izaya smirking and Shizuo scowling. Picking up the peroxide, I cleaned Shizuo's wound quickly while he was still in shock. I almost had the bandage on when he started talking.  
  
" Izaya! You fucker!" I tried pushing Shizuo back without touching his cut. Come on! At least let me finish putting on the bandage!  
  
" Now Shizuo, I need to put your bandage on if you want to stop bleeding!" I was ignored of course.  
  
" What did I do Shizuo! I was with a client. He was pressing me for money, and I had the whole thing under control till you came in and started throwing things. So how did I cheat on you?" Izaya stood, standing in front of Shizuo, making me the pickle in the middle. Well look at the time! I must be going! Slipping out of the couples way, I watched in the background with Celty. Shizuo looked to be getting mad again.  
  
" You didn't move away! What was I supposed to think? I care to much to lose you Izaya! I can't take the fucked up thought of you going to someone else! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE! I'm a person who gets jealous easy and when I saw you...IT FUCKING HURT YOU DAMNED FLEA!" Everyone in the room looked at the blond in shock. He admitted that he was jealous. Izaya snapped out of it, smiling at Shizuo.  
  
" Aw Shizu-chan~! You were jealous~! I wouldn't cheat on you!" The shorter of the two wrapped his arms around the others neck. Shizuo looked relieved to say least. They pulled apart sharing a gentle kiss before saying that they both had to leave. At least they made up!  
  
That happened about a couple weeks ago. Now they're all better and don't jump to conclusions too quickly if they can help it. And they came out to everyone that they are going out and enjoy spending time together. That sounds so sickly sweet. But it's true! Let's hope that they don't fight again...


End file.
